


A Kiss Goodnight

by HopefulShipper



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike brings Abby back to her apartment after a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'll post if I want too. :P This one shot was written as a entry in a challenge on GW. It was a challenge to write a one shot without dialogue. Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate feedback.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Mike turned off the engine to his jeep. He looked to the brunette in the passenger's seat. Mike would never tire of her sweet face. Abby's chocolate eyes sparkled at him. The drive to take Abby home went by way too quickly. The whole night had gone by too quickly if you asked him. Abby would agree. Mike had been praying for red lights just to extend their time together. He squeezed her knee. Mike unbuckled and exited the vehicle. Abby unbuckled while he rounded the hood. He opened Abby's door. Mike offered her his hand with a smile. She took hold of him. The moment their fingers touched it was more than skin they felt. An electric current raced through both of them at the contact. Mike helped her stepped down from the jeep onto the pavement of the parking lot. Abby resettled Mike's jacket around her shoulders. He had given Abby the garment to shield her from the cool early morning air.

The heels of Abby's sandals clicked in a rhythmic pattern on the hard surface. They strolled along first the parking lot and next the cement path that led over to her apartment building. Their footsteps were in time with one another's as they walked on hand in hand. The couple took their time crossing to the stairs.

Abby was staying in one of the second story units. He walked her up the metal stairs to her summer rental apartment. Each clank of their feet hitting the next step remember them that he would have to leave- there was work in a few hours. It was too soon to be invited in. Mike knew that, but he looked forward to the time he would be able to stay with Abby.

They stood side by side in comfortable silence just enjoying the last few minutes of their date. Pulling her attention from Mike Abby retrieved her keys. She selected the key to the front door then slid it into the corresponding lock. Abby twisted the key. The lock clicked open.

Abby spun back to Mike. His boyishly charming features were now ripe with determination. He was a man on a mission. Their gazes locked. She stepped out to him in a purposeful sway. A sudden breeze kicked up. A few strands of Abby's long hair shot forward. They stuck to her skin. She raised a shaky hand and brushed the hair out of her face. Abby tucked it back behind her ear without taking her eyes off of Mike. His ocean eyes focused on her red painted lips. The intensity in his stare knocked the wind out of her. It made it impossible to catch her breath. Abby could hear her heart beating in her ears. He seized her hips and brought her body flush to his. Mike dove in and captured her mouth with his. She let out an appreciative moan. They angled, deepening the kiss. He pushed forward. Her hands frantically groped his back. She felt her body hit the steel door behind her. Abby grabbed his head. Her fingers laced in his honey color spikes. They changed the angle of the kiss yet again. They were unable to get enough of each other. His hands drifted up her sides. He held her as close as possible. After several minutes the need for air hit them. They parted with their eyes still closed. They rested together forehead to forehead. Each fought to get their breathing under control.

Knowing he had to go Mike opened his eyes. Abby's eyes opened seconds later. She looked into his face with a mix of adoration and desire. He whispered a goodnight and pressed a sweet kiss to her brow. Mike reluctantly broke contact. Abby felt him pull away in slow motion. Sighing, she turned the knob to the door and it opened. Abby walked into the apartment a step or two. Abby slipped off Mike's jacket. She held it out to him bidding him goodnight as well. Mike took the garment with a sad tip of his head. The fabric seemed to weigh him down. Abby closed the door. Mike waited until he heard the lock turn. He tossed his jacket over his shoulder.

Abby watched through her window as Mike travel down the stairs. She saw him make his way to the jeep and get in. He didn't take off immediately. Abby wasn't sure what was keeping him. She hadn't even heard the engine start up. Dare Abby hope he'd turn around and come back up? He seemed to be fumbling around with something. The light from his screen lit his smiling face.

Mike had the text message ap up. His nimble fingers typed away on the onscreen keyboard. It wasn't a long text, but an important one none the less. He buckled after he hit send.

Abby's own phone began to vibrate. She dug it out of her purse. The locked screen displayed that she had a text message. She flicked the lock screen to unlock the phone. She opened her new text and Mike's contact image came up with it. The corners of her lips turn up as she read: Sweet Dreams, Abs. Abby hugged her phone to her chest. She knew who she was going to be dreaming about tonight. Abby quickly typed up a reply telling Mike so and sent it to him.

Mike blew out a breath. He drummed his fingers on the back of his phone. It lit up as it beeped. Mike took his phone up from its place on his knee. Reading the message his smile changed into a grin. He clicked the screen off and set it into the passenger seat. Mike stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine.

The sound caused Abby to turn to the window at the side of the door and look out. Mike looked back up to the apartment before backing the jeep up. She smiled at him. He nodded at her. Tonight had been a great night.


End file.
